The present invention relates to a convertible top for a vehicle, especially a motor vehicle, with a convertible top frame assembly pivotably mounted on convertible top bearings located on the body. A working cylinder is composed of a cylinder and a piston rod to support the opening and closing movement of the convertible top on convertible top frame assemblies adjacent to at leapt one convertible top bearing.
A folding convertible top is described in German Patent 889 270. This known folding convertible top has convertible top frame assemblies and a top covering. The frame assemblies are fastened by two convertible top bearings located laterally on the vehicle body. To open and close the top, two hydraulic working cylinders are fastened at one end to the vehicle body. The piston rods of the working cylinders are each articulated with a drive lever which acts on the frame assemblies so that the folding convertible top can be opened and closed.
A disadvantage of this known arrangement is that the working cylinders take up considerable room because they are fastened to the body. In addition, flexible oil pressure lines run to the working cylinders and follow their movements, and can be damaged by rubbing against parts of the vehicle, or the flexible oil lines can be cut through. In addition, the working cylinders must be mounted separately when the folding convertible top is mounted on the vehicle body, which separate mounting is time-consuming when assembling the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a convertible top for a vehicle to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.
This object has been achieved according to the present invention by providing that ends of the piston rod mounted permanently on the top bearing, and the cylinder, is movably mounted on piston rod, and is operatively linked with a drive lever configured to open and close the convertible top, and bores in stationary piston rod for supplying oil under pressure to the working cylinder.
Primary advantages achieved with the present invention include a minimum space requirement. This configuration allows oil to be supplied under pressure to the working cylinders using rigid lines, so that flexible lines are eliminated and the complete folding convertible top can be mounted as a preassembled unit, including the working cylinders, on the vehicle body.
By mounting the piston rods in one location on the top bearings and using a cylinder that is movable on the piston rod and communicates with a drive lever of the folding top, the space requirements for the working cylinders are minimized because there is no longer any need for supporting the working cylinders on the vehicle body. When oil is supplied under pressure to the working cylinder through the stationary piston rods, rigid lines can be used, so that the flexible lines, which are larger in volume and are prone to being cut, are eliminated.
In addition, the complete convertible top including the working cylinder can be preassembled and mounted as a finished unit on the vehicle. Only the connection of the rigid pressure lines for the oil must be connected to the ends of the piston rods.